


Rising and Shining

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Shameless Malvie morning fluff





	Rising and Shining

**Author's Note:**

> a request from @i-lovelernjergi on tumblr

Evie's mother had taught her how to do makeup before she could even talk. Any Auradon mother would tell you a toddler didn't need to know about things like blush and foundation and winged eyeliner, but the Evil Queen had an agenda. Her princess would spend her life training to snare a prince, and training had to start early if they were ever to escape the squalid Isle of the Lost and live out their days in a cavernous castle with the royal bank account of Evie's future husband at their beck and call.  
  
It had been ingrained into Evie's very core right from day one—princes, princes, princes. Mother saw to it that her entire world revolved around boys. Catching their eyes, flattering them, attracting them, eventually marrying them, someday waking up next to them, it was all she had ever known.  
  
Under the grim gloom of her mother's shadow, it had never once occurred to her that she could wake up next to a girl.  
  
A girl with silken purple hair fanned out endearingly on her pillow, with the deep breaths that accompanied sleep softly escaping from plump, slightly parted lips. Evie's mother had taught her that she needed a man in her life. Her best friend taught her that it wasn't her only option.  
  
Evie started sleeping on her side when she started sleeping next to Mal, so that Mal was always the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. And like clockwork, when the morning sun rose high enough in the sky to shine its light through the dorm room curtains, Evie's eyes blinked open and a sleepy smile tugged at her lips. She stretched just the tiniest bit, the bedsheets cool on her bare feet and on the skin of her legs that was left untouched by Mal's pajama shorts. Mal herself tended to run a little on the hot side through the night, most likely a side effect of having a dragon for a mother, and as always, Evie found her with the covers half thrown off come morning.  
  
She allowed herself a minute or two to just stare, to marvel at the easy peace on Mal's face where "easy" and "peace" were once never a part of her vocabulary. Evie wondered what she had dreamt about. She made a quick mental note to ask her. Then itchy fingers reached over to slip under Mal's tank top, Evie lazily rubbing her stomach in the soft way she knew Mal liked. It was better than any alarm clock.  
  
"...Fifteen more minutes," Mal suddenly murmured, eyebrows furrowing as closed eyes sensed sunlight.  
  
"It's Saturday, Mal. You can have all the minutes you want."  
  
In her sleep, Mal often forgot that she had the wonderful privilege of starting her days next to Evie, and the sound of her best friend's voice always did the job of jogging her memory. Eyes open, blinking terribly, lolling her head to the side and paying extra attention to the hand ghosting along her stomach.  
  
"Evie..." when Mal said her name in the mornings, she often spoke it like a sigh of relief.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Now it was Mal's turn to stretch, petite body shaking off sleep before she answered.  
  
"We were on a beach. One of the real tropical ones, like Neverland has."  
  
"With the white sands and the palm trees?"  
  
Mal nodded, so soothed by Evie rubbing her stomach that she let her eyes drift close just as quickly as she'd opened them.  
  
"I kissed you awake," she went on. "You were asleep in the shade, and you looked so comfortable...but your lips were so inviting, I couldn't resist."  
  
"I bet you couldn't."  
  
Evie's feet found Mal's in a second stretch of the legs, and the two indulged in a sleepy game of footsie.  
  
"Just like a fairytale. Had to kiss my princess to break her sleeping spell," Mal mumbled.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
Evie leaned over Mal just long enough to kiss those unfairly pouting lips before she settled back onto her side. She smiled as Mal smiled, her best friend sporting a silly grin that just might've made her eligible to take Dopey's place among the seven dwarfs. Mornings beside Evie were when Mal was at her softest, when the tough, take-no-crap daughter of the worst villain in the land was beset by smiles, sighs, laughter and a light heart.  
  
"...Why'd you stop?"  
  
And comical pouts.  
  
Mal and her adorable frown weren't too happy to realize there was no more calming pressure of Evie's palm on her stomach.  
  
"It's my turn," Evie giggled.  
  
And Mal knew what Evie liked. She liked Mal's face buried in her neck, kisses on her pulse and collarbone. The scent of their freshly washed sheets clung to her skin, and Mal breathed it in. Breathed Evie in. Evie's body tingled with Mal's lips brushing up and down her skin, the tiny sounds of her kisses the only noise in the room.  
  
"E?" Mal murmured.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"...It is, isn't it?" Evie laughed.  
  
Every morning beside Mal was a good one, a great one. When Mal had finished laying her good morning kisses up and down Evie's neck, she let herself just lay there where shoulder met clavicle, Evie's skin smooth and warm and smelling so good.  
  
"What did you dream about, Evie?" she asked with a sleepy sigh, getting comfortable.  
  
An idle hand crept up, Evie's fingers and perfect nails tangling in Mal's bedhead.  
  
"Waking up next to a beautiful girl."  
  
"More beautiful than me?"  
  
"There's no such girl, M. Don't be silly."  
  
Silence then, just Mal and Evie's steady breathing. They didn't always need to talk as they slowly woke up, more often than not they could just lay there, cuddling close, enjoying quiet moments next to each other. Evie liked to enjoy, to take a few minutes and just be thankful that Mal found her when she did. Evie didn't know from experience, but she was sure that waking up next to a prince would be nowhere near as easy and blissful as waking up next to Mal.  
  
"...Did you say today was Saturday?" Mal yawned. Her voice was muffled against Evie's neck.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"...No school. What are we going to do all day?"  
  
"This?" Evie suggested.  
  
"What? You mean this? Or... _this?"_  
  
Mal rolled so that she was on top of Evie, feeling her smile as she pressed a kiss to her lips. Not soft and sweet, but deep with passion, sending sparks through them both. Evie slid her hands up Mal's tank, letting her nails lightly scratch along her back.  
  
"I don't mind this," Evie hummed.  
  
Again Mal searched out both her and Evie's favorite spot, nuzzling into her neck as she was held in her best friend's arms. This one tickled, Mal could feel Evie giggling underneath her. What a wonderful sound. Mal would take Evie's laughter over birds chirping morning choruses any day of the week. Just to hear her, feel her, open her eyes and  _know_  that no one else in Auradon was lucky enough to wake up beside Evie...it was Mal who was the lucky one. When she let her head settle onto Evie's chest and listened to the heartbeat in her ear, lulling her dangerously close to sleep again, Mal knew that she was very lucky indeed. She never wanted her mornings to start any other way. Just her and Evie, along with kisses and warm sheets and fluffy pillows.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Evie had heard it. It just didn't quite register that they were actual words spoken by Mal and not something tiredly muttered in a half-asleep daze.  
  
"...What??"  
  
The sharp hitch of a gasp, Evie's steady heartbeat breaking into a race. Music to Mal's ears.  
  
"I love you," she bravely said again, eyes closed and face painted with total, serene calm. A bit of a blissful smile on her lips.  
  
Was Evie still dreaming? Suddenly she couldn't give herself a straight answer. Mal lifted her head from her comfy spot for a second, just to place a kiss right over Evie's heart through the cozy fabric of her pajama shirt. Then Evie was again her pillow, her stunned, shellshocked, disbelieving pillow.  
  
The Evil Queen taught her daughter that a prince's love would come with a grand, majestic show; the slaying of a dragon, the scouring of a kingdom with a single glass slipper in hand, a grandiose wedding voyage across the sea _without_  the untimely interruption of a sea witch.  
  
No one told Evie that love felt so much better when it was nothing more than a simple whisper on the morning sun's rays.  
  
"...Mal, you—?"  
  
"You don't have to feel it back," Mal easily told her. "I don't mind. I just wanted you to know. Just to know that being with you makes me so,  _so_ happy, and that I want to keep waking up next to you for as long as I can."  
  
Of course Evie wanted that too. She wanted to see Mal's perfect face and her adorable sleepy smile while birds sung happily outside the windows, and roll right over to snuggle up next to her. She wanted more mornings just like this, where Mal laid on her chest and concentrated very hard on the sound of her heartbeat, a sound that reassured the both of them that this was real, not a dream. That  _they_  were real. Without Mal, Evie would've kept blindly following her mother's wishes and orders, one day waking up next to a prince in that cold, cavernous castle and never even knowing that what her heart really wanted was a princess.  
  
Mal heard Evie's heartbeat calm before she heard an answer; her way of knowing that Evie meant every word.  
  
"...Mal, I love you too."  
  
Mal raised her head, met Evie's eyes. Green watched brown for a second or two in complete silence.  
  
Then the next kiss the two shared was the sweetest of them all.  
  
"I love you, Evie," Mal said again with a happy laugh, falling into a tight hug.  
  
"I love you!" Evie laughed back.  
  
Laughter. Sunshine. Mal in her arms. Bright smiles and brighter hearts.  
  
"So I can keep waking up next to you?" Mal asked with an elated grin.  
  
Mal, elated. A wonderful color on her, Evie thought.  
  
"As long as I can keep waking up next to you," Evie said.  
  
A deal sealed with a kiss, deep and promising. Evie was elated too, elated that she hadn't listened to mother. Mal's love, the love of a best friend turned so much more, was better and greater than the love of a strange prince who had surely only fallen for beauty and charm. A prince would love Evie's looks, her soft hair, her dazzling outfits and glittering accessories.  
  
But Mal loved Evie in the mornings. When she had no flawless makeup, a slight tangle of blue, and sleepy eyes with no mascara. A loose fitting shirt and Mal's shorts taking the place of runway-ready fashions. That was the Evie that Mal loved. And that was the Evie she could let herself be around Mal, one who simply opened her eyes to glowing sunlight and didn't worry about how she looked for one of the few times in her life, knowing that an absolutely enchanted Mal would hold her and kiss her regardless, adore her from head to toe.  
  
So love cast a sleepy spell over them that Saturday morning, and eyes of jade and chocolate both lost the fight to awake and stay awake. A trail of kisses along the line of her jaw was Evie's lullaby, and gentle fingers brushing through her hair was Mal's. With nowhere to go and nothing to do they fell asleep once more, Mal's arm draped over Evie's waist as she curled up on her side and held her princess close, leaning into the side of her neck again to fall asleep to that clean linen scent. The birds sang and twittered outside, another lullaby for the girls to drift off to, and the sun through the curtains kept the room deliciously warm, soothing heat sinking into Mal and Evie's skin.  
  
A good morning. A very good one indeed.


End file.
